Payback's A Bitch
by Argent-09
Summary: In the words of George R.R. Martin, "I will hurt you for this. I don't know how yet, but give me time. A day will come when you think yourself safe and happy, and suddenly your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth, and you'll know the debt is paid." And that's what Alexa has in mind for Naomi once she's set free.


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a request meant for nyelator; of her fave wrestler and I hope she likes this one. And of course, the rest of you too enjoy reading this one-shot.**

 **R &R guys!**

 **P.S: The plot takes place at No Mercy 2016**

 **:)**

* * *

 _1, 2, 3!_

The bell ring which marks the end of the match. Alexa got up from the mat, astonished at the result. What drove her even livid was that Greg Hamilton announcing Naomi's name as the winner… _That bitch!_ Alexa thought as she stares daggers at the official, yelling at him for his idiocy.

Naomi clearly cheated, she berated to him; though he does little in return to subside her anger. Unleashing her wrath, Alexa got back on the mat and throw a tantrum. _This can't be happening to me,_ she tells herself. After all the preparation she made for tonight; she not only fails to beat up Becky Lynch for the SmackDown Women's Championship but she loses. To Naomi, which made it worse.

"You're useless! YOU'RE A FAILURE!"

Getting up on her two feet, Alexa continue yelling at the official. It was his fault and foolishness which led to her loss. She was undoubtedly winning against the green-haired maniac, who dances her way to the ring. _Who does that?_ Growing incredibly annoyed by how the crowd is jeering at her presence, Alexa rolled her eyes and finally got out of the ring.

"SHUT UP!"

Infuriated by the crowd's jeering, Alexa retaliate. She shrieks at the crowd by the ramp as she makes her way to the back. Even though telling the crowd to pipe down helps with nothing, Alexa cannot resist holding back; biting her tongue when her head is all fired up.

She knew she had to do something... _Anything at all to not lose her place as number one contender for the SmackDown Women's Championship._

With a devilish smirk, Alexa Bliss knows just the thing to do once she enters backstage.

* * *

Grabbing tightly of the former dancer's hair, Alexa slam her face on the table. She repeated her assault twice before letting Naomi drop to the ground. Naomi was taken aback when Alexa jumped on her a minute ago. She was merely grabbing a bottle to drink before heading to the ladies' locker room; until she was grabbed and tossed to the wall. Naomi cover her face, hurting after being smashed on the catering table thrice.

"THAT'S NOT HOW THE MATCH SHOULD END!" Alexa shrieked, getting down to her level. "UGH!"

Once again getting hold of Naomi's hair, Alexa drag her towards another table. She carries Naomi up, and placed her on the table. Catching a glimpse of a pie on the next table, Alexa is quick to get it and dumped it on Naomi's hair. Straddling on Naomi, Alexa then hit multiple punches to her face and slam her head again on the table.

To prove that she's more than deserving to still be the number one contender, this is what she has to do. She has to get rid of any other women who dares to take her spot; which eventually leads her to become SmackDown Women's Champion.

"I should have been SmackDown Women's Champion tonight! Not lose in a match to you, freak!"

Alexa yelled to Naomi's face. Getting off from the table, she then paces back and forth watching Naomi writhing in pain. She does little to get away from Alexa and up till now, no one dares to intervene Alexa's warpath. Out of the corner of her eye, Alexa noticed a steel chair across the room.

Smirking, she heads over to it and bring it back to taunt Naomi.

"You think you're better than me Naomi?" Alexa preyed on the helpless woman. "Guess what, YOU'RE NOT!"

Raising the steel chair, Alexa was eager to hit Naomi with it before Shane McMahon grasp her arm. Daniel Bryan arrive behind him, swiftly removing the chair from Alexa's grip. Alexa, even more angered, tried to steal back her weapon of choice but Shane hold her back as officials begin to tend to Naomi.

Shane pulled Alexa aside, allowing the officials and medics to aid Naomi; who is brutally injured. Blood was evident on the table as well as her lips, as it was cut from the punches Alexa pummelled her with. Bryan puts the chair aside and follow after Shane and Alexa back to the office.

* * *

"I'm telling you, she disrespected me and cheated, Daniel! And she deserves the beating."

After the millionth time of justifying her actions, not the commissioner or the general manager understands her. Alexa have reiterated her point; that Naomi paid little regard to her – the number one contender of SmackDown Women's Championship. Before the match even begin, she disrupted Alexa as she was making a point in the ring.

The least Naomi could have done is not interrupt her, or come out dancing to the ring at all tonight.

Shane exited the room a couple of minutes ago and have yet to return. Now, it's left with Alexa to convince Daniel that she's not in the wrong. He's the general manager; but also a former wrestler. Daniel should know how crucial it is to make sure everyone knows their place in the division and how Alexa is still the number one contender.

"Do you think that you should still be the number one contender after losing that match and what you've done?"

"Absolutely." She answered, instantaneously. "That a fluke victory. I've beaten Naomi once, and I've beaten all the other women to become the number one contender."

Alexa reminded Bryan of her accomplishments since she made her SmackDown debut. She won her first match in the main roster and it wasn't a fluke. After that one victory, she continued to win matches. Including the five-way match to determine the first challenger for the SmackDown Women's Champion.

She had it all planned out. Alexa is fixated on getting what she believes belong to her from the very beginning, the SmackDown Women's Championship. In Becky's first title defence, Alexa would humiliate and prove to the world that she has been the rightful inaugural SmackDown Women's Champion all along.

Before Bryan could say another word, Shane enters the office again. This time, he wasn't alone. Shadowing him are two police officers, gazing pointedly at Alexa. With jaw dropped, Alexa's gaze turned from Shane to the officers and Bryan.

"What the hell is this?!" She questioned the obvious. "I told you, I'm not in the wrong!"

She yelled, getting up from her seat and charging at Shane. However, the officers dash towards her and one handcuffed her before she could strike anyone. Squirming in their grip, Alexa continue screaming at both Bryan and Shane as the officers drag her to the car.

Passing the medic room, Naomi is being helped out by an official out of the room. Seeing this, Alexa shrieked in her face – maddened by how Naomi caused everything that's happening to her.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Alexa heard that but she didn't get the chance to put her hands on Naomi again. Not when she's cuffed right now or when there's two large-sized officers are taking her out of the arena. They might be taking her out of here but wherever she's going to be, no matter how long it'll be, Alexa will get out of there soon.

And once she's out, she knows exactly how she's going to get her hands dirty...


End file.
